Emotionless
by IlyShay7982
Summary: The Head of House grabbed the blue haired cat by the throat and slammed her into the wall. Her feet no longer touched the floor, even so he was a good half a foot taller then she. Blood dripped from the back of her skull and wrist.


**Emotionless (Fruits Basket) Part One: The Great Escape**

**(Authors Note: this story is currently looking for a beta-reader. If you're interested please PM me.)**

Akito tipped the table over angrily, it landed with a bone cracking thud on a young girl. "How dare you defy me!" The Head of House grabbed the blue haired cat by the throat and slammed her into the wall. Her feet no longer touched the floor, even so he was a good half a foot taller then she. Blood dripped from the back of her skull and wrist. The knife had been cast aside, he had caught her cutting. "I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, you will no longer mutilate yourself! I will not have a psycho path in this house!" Hatori rested against the wall in the opposite room, holding back his tears.

"Soon the punishment will be over," her cries filled Hatori's ears like they did almost every evening. He could only imagine what Akito was doing to her. What seemed like hours later, Akito pushed the sliding door open, pulling his kimono back over his shoulders. Hatori slipped into the room, which looked as though a hurricane had blown through it. Nothing was in the spot it had been only hours before, it was all smashed across the door. Hatori located Angel Sohma, she was naked, curled up in a little ball on the small space of futon that wasn't covered in scattered books and wood pieces from the smashed bookshelf. She cowered from him as he laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's me, Angel, it's Hatori," he wrapped his white coat around the trembling kitten as she cried on his shoulder.

Hatori wrapped up her wrist in bandages after he pulled the t.v. back up so she could watch it. A bowl of soup laid in front of her, untouched. Hatori knew it was not the distraction of the television that was causing her to not look at the soup. Akito must have insulted her weight again, Hatori had always advised him not to do so, as she was still recovering from her Anorexia, due to his insults. "Angel, you need to eat," she just stared at the television screen, he wasn't even sure she was even watching it. Those beautiful blue eyes were blank as a sheet of paper. Hatori felt something burn inside of him, he wasn't going to allow this to happen one minute longer. "Run," she looked at him slowly.

"What?" He stood up and pushed open the window.

"Run, go to Shigure's home. I know Akito will be angry, but it's for your own safty, if he keeps going on like this, you'll be dead in a year, and I'm not going to have that hanging over my shoulders the rest of my life. I'll tell him you ran after he left, there was nothing I could do to stop you. After he cools down, I tell him it's for your own good to stay there. And if the God's are smiling down on us, maybe he'll agree."

"Why would the God's listen now? They never have before?" Hatori couldn't answer that question, he could only hug her. "I'll come by Shigure's when I have his answer. Okay?" He kissed her forehead gently. "Good luck," she looked back at him once more before jumping out of window and over the fence. Hatori put his hand over his heart, praying for her safe return home. Her true home.

Kyo laid on the roof of Shigure's house, stretching out after a good dinner. Just as he closed his red eyes, what looked like a small animal came out of the bushes. A dark blue cat limped to the front steps and collapsed. "Angel?!" Kyo jumped down from his perch and picked up the cat, running inside the house. "Guys?!"

"What are you yelling about you stupid cat?"

"Is something wrong, Kyo?"

"I hope you didn't break anything!" Yuki, Shigure and Tohru all walked in, two of three gasped.

"Aw, what a cute cat!"

"Is that Angel?!" Shigure said through his fingers. "What do you think she's doing here?" Yuki leaned down, staring right into the face of the dark blue cat.

"She's asleep, or passed out from exhaustion getting here..." The three Sohma's looked at each other.

"Well, I highly doubt we're going to get any answers out of her while she's in this state. Put her in her bedroom, I'll talk to her in the morning," Shigure said finally. Kyo nodded and walked up the stairs. He laid the cat on top of the soft pillow, as he walked out of the door, he heard a soft poof. He looked back and gasped softly, his eyes growing wide. She laid on the bed bare, her skin practically glowing from the contrast of the black sheets. All over her body were bruises in colors he had never seen before. A section of cuts on the inside of her left wrist stood out to him most, he turned his back, unable to look at her anymore. He shut the door behind him, retiring to his room, not being able to leave the memory of her broken body behind.


End file.
